


OFF COURSE

by Ayaneiro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, Season 0
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaneiro/pseuds/Ayaneiro
Summary: Un soir de pluie, Yûgi fit la rencontre d'un mystérieux garçon aux yeux couleurs rubis. Marqué par le destin, sa rencontre avec celui-ci changera sa vie à jamais. De l'Ombre à la Lumière, la rédemption purificatrice n'est pas sans épreuves ni danger.





	1. Chapter 1

Il sentait sa peau se déchirer, un liquide se refroidir sur son corps tremblant. Il était horrifié. Ses oreilles sifflaient, le faisaient souffrir et il ne prêtait plus attention aux cris de l’homme qui le retenait. Soumis, son corps était douloureux, le brûlait et le consumait de l’intérieur. Il avait été souillé, humilié et avait tout perdu…

Dans son cauchemar, il ressentait des secousses fortes et percevait des sons inarticulés. Il émergea et ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sa vision s’éclaircissait lentement, mais il reconnut le visage de son grand-père, inquiet.

— Yûgi, mon garçon, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je t’ai entendu hurler !

— Excuse-moi grand-père, répondit-il en affichant un sourire forcé.

— Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, mais tu devrais m’en parler sa te-

— Tu entends ? Il pleut… je ne dois pas oublier mon parapluie, l’interrompit Yûgi toujours souriant.

— Hein ? Oui… te laisse te préparer pour l’école alors…

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la sortie et resta un moment dans l’encadrement de la porte. Les yeux posés sur son petit-fils qui lui souriait toujours, il comprit bien vite qu’il n’allait pas réussir à le dissuader et préféra partir, fermant la porte, vaguement inquiet. Une fois seul, Yûgi rassembla ses idées, il tremblait encore de tout son être. Sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine avec force et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il souleva ses draps pour vérifier s’il n’avait pas eu de fuite honteuse, heureusement pour lui, non. Dans le passé, ses cauchemars réussissaient à faire tourner quotidiennement la machine à laver, il en avait atrocement honte rien qu’en y pensant. Mais il était soulagé que cela ne soit plus le cas.

Il prit le temps de se calmer alors que la pluie battait à sa fenêtre et balaya sa chambre du regard. Elle n’était pas très grande, mais elle était remplie d’une petite collection de jeux et surtout d’instruments de musique couverts de poussière. Ses murs étaient tapissés de divers posters, depuis son manga favori jusqu’au groupe de musique du moment. Il y avait aussi sur le mur un parchemin, encadré, écrit tout en _hiératique*_. Yûgi se leva et s’en approcha de plus près… c’était l’héritage de son ancêtre d’après les dires son grand-père. D’ailleurs ce n’était pas le seul, il avait aussi reçu à sa naissance un pendentif cartouche avec une inscription peu lisible. Même son grand-père qui était dans sa jeunesse archéologue avait du mal à élucider le mystère de ces objets.

Maintenant remis de ses émotions, il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour l’école. Il prit une douche rapide, coiffa ses cheveux aux couleurs particulières, enfila son uniforme de lycée bleu par-dessus sa chemise blanche et mit son appareil auditif.

Il dévala les escaliers et récupéra son panier-repas, préparé de la veille, en chantonnant. Il prit ses clés, salua une dernière fois son grand-père d’un signe de la main et une fois dehors, déplia son parapluie avant de se mettre en route. Pour un mois de novembre, les matinées étaient presque glaciales, surtout avec la pluie.

Mais Yûgi aimait ça…

Car pour lui, la pluie changeait radicalement sa vision du monde, elle rendait la foule de cette ville animée silencieuse et calme… la pluie l’isolait du monde extérieur. Il aimait particulièrement admirer ce paysage urbain qui émergeait d’une brume dense sous un ciel opaque.

_Délecte-toi du murmure de l’eau, oublie mes pleurs,_

_Mire-toi dans ce paysage sombre semblable à mon cœur,_

_Écoute les murmures du vent, oublie ma voix,_

_La pluie est ma tristesse et mon désarroi…_

La matinée s’était bien passée, les cours se déroulaient dans une ambiance calme. Lorsqu’il reçut sa note qui ne dépassait pas la moyenne, il avait rapidement rangé sa copie dans son sac, afin de l’oublier au plus vite. La sonnerie de la pause retentit, tout le monde partit déjeuner. Il n’avait pas d’appétit, mais juste envie de dormir, alors il retira son appareil, s’affala complètement sur son pupitre, la tête enfouie au creux de ses bras. Sa pause fut de courte durée, car son meilleur ami le fit sursauter d’une tape dans le dos.

— Yo ! toujours du mal à dormir ?

— Salut Jôno-Uchi… Eh oui comme toujours, soupira le garçon qui se redressa pour mieux voir son ami.

— T’as essayé de te détendre avec mes petits films de « fesses » ? demanda le blondinet tout en s’asseyant sur une chaise qu’il avait placée devant la table de Yûgi.

— Jôno-Uchi pas si fort… ronchonna-t-il alors qu’il rougissait, un peu honteux. En fait, ça ne m’a pas vraiment… tu vois…

— C’est pas vrai ça ! pesta son ami.

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence à couper au couteau. Yûgi reposa à nouveau sa tête sur ses bras, ferma les yeux et soupira un grand coup. Son attention se porta sur son ami qui conversait avec une autre personne. Il reconnut aussitôt que c’était avec son acolyte, Honda, car leur conversation se transformait en dispute, comme toujours. À vrai dire, Yûgi n’appréciait pas vraiment Honda et c’était réciproque.… Celui-ci ne faisait que l’intimider et le rabaisser. Malgré tout ça, le plus jeune faisait des efforts pour son ami Jôno-Uchi, et de toute façon Yûgi ne voyait pas comment se défendre contre ça. Il n’en avait pas l’envie ou plutôt, il n’en avait pas la force.

— Jôno-Uchi, allez on va manger ailleurs, laissons ce sourd inutile ici !

— Déjà, Yûgi n’est pas sourd, mais il a compris que ça valait pas la peine de t’écouter sac à merde ! répondit le blond irrité du peu de respect dont Honda faisait preuve envers son meilleur ami.

— Enfoiré !

À cet instant Yûgi se leva, s’étira et s’apprêta à partir. Il n’avait aucune envie d’assister à la nouvelle dispute dont il était la cause entre les deux compères.

— Attends Yûgi, tu vas où ? demanda le blond.

— Me dégourdir les jambes et me changer les idées, répondit-il en sortant tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. »

Alors qu’il quittait la pièce, il pouvait entendre les deux adolescents se disputer et se traiter de divers noms d’oiseaux.

_Décidément, il suffit que je sois là pour que ça tourne au vinaigre._

* * *

 

La journée de cours se termina enfin, il pleuvait toujours et la nuit commençait à tomber. Les températures s’effondraient alors que l’hiver s’incrustait dans le paysage. Chacun partit précipitamment, emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds, pressant le pas pour échapper à la bruine. Yûgi resta un peu à l’abri de la pluie pour mieux l’admirer, jusqu’au moment où il n’y eut plus personne à l’horizon.

Soudain, il sentit la caresse de mains menues sur ses épaules… ce contact le surprit et il fut parcouru de frissons. Il pencha la tête de côté et reconnut une personne familière.

— Salut Anzu… Je ne t’ai pas vu de la journée. Ça va ? dit Yûgi d’une voix légèrement criarde.

— Oui, répondit-elle en souriant tout en signant. Tu as mauvaise mine…

— Oui, je vais me reposer une fois arrivé à la maison, et je t’entends bien. Tu n’as pas besoin de faire le langage des signes en plus, déclara-t-il en partant, parapluie en main.

— Yûgi ! cria-t-elle pour gagner son attention.

— Oui ?

— Promets-moi de faire attention à toi !

— Promis ! Promis… répondit-il en souriant, un sourire qui disparut une fois le dos tourné à la jeune fille.

Yûgi prit son temps pour rentrer, tout en admirant la pluie, l’écoutant tambouriner sur son parapluie. Il avait même remis son appareil pour ne pas manquer une seule de ces mélodies. De plus, la rue qui menait chez lui était déserte pour une fois… trop déserte à vrai dire. Habituellement, il y avait une circulation dense, mais là… rien. Il marcha lentement pour observer le calme ambiant. Soudainement, il entendit une personne haleter et le bruit d’une chute toute proche. Yûgi se retourna et chercha cette personne pour lui venir en aide. Il faisait nuit, mais grâce aux éclairages alentour, il put la trouver et accourut vers elle.

Le jeune garçon remarqua que cette personne vêtue d’un short et d’un chandail lui ressemblait presque, à quelques détails près. Il avait des cheveux tricolores noir et blond et au lieu de mèches pourpres, les siennes étaient d’un rouge carmin. Yûgi posa sa main sur la joue brûlante du garçon et constata qu’il était fiévreux. Il porta de son mieux le garçon, mais une urne dorée s’échappa des mains de ce dernier et déversa son contenu sur le sol.

— Le puzzle… souffla le garçon mal en point.

— Je t’amène vite chez moi et je récupère ton puzzle aussitôt après, je te le promets, lui répondit Yûgi qui le portait sur son dos en se hâtant vers son domicile.

Arrivé chez lui, il demanda de l’aide à son grand-père qui s’exécuta. Yûgi expliqua en quelques mots la situation et partit au pas de course chercher les affaires qui gisaient plus loin sur le sol. Sur place, l’urne et toutes les pièces n’avaient pas bougé. Il s’agenouilla et ramassa chacune des pièces dorées. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il récupéra au passage son parapluie qu’il avait laissé au sol et rentra chez lui, trempé.

De retour au logis, Yûgi se rendit directement au chevet du garçon malade et déposa l’urne sur le bureau. Son grand-père avait enveloppé leur invité dans des couvertures chaudes, avant qu’il ne perde connaissance. Il l’avait installé dans le lit de son petit-fils, vu qu’ils n’avaient malheureusement pas de chambre d’ami. Le vieil homme avait pour habitude de vivre seul et s’était donné beaucoup de mal pour aménager la seule pièce disponible à l’arrivée de Yûgi.

— Je vais m’occuper de lui grand-père. Va te reposer…

— Avant, va te doucher et te changer, tu vas tomber malade sinon, suggéra son grand-père.

— Tu as raison, ensuite je prends le relai.

Après sa douche, le jeune garçon s’assit en face du bureau et jeta un coup d’œil sur le malade. Son grand-père ayant déjà fait le nécessaire, il avait donc du temps pour lui. Yûgi ouvrit ses tiroirs à la recherche d’un petit passe-temps, mais il tomba à la place sur un vieux cahier usé par le temps. Il referma aussitôt le tiroir et se concentra plutôt sur l’urne dorée du malade. Des hiéroglyphes ainsi qu’un œil était gravé sur celle-ci. Il lui était difficile de savoir ce qui était gravé là-dessus. Il traça de ses doigts les inscriptions, l’esprit pensif.

_L’œil d’Oudjât* ? il est légèrement différent… peut-être y a-t-il plusieurs manières de le dessiner ?_

Il sortit de ses songes en soupirant et passa ensuite à ses devoirs. Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil de Yûgi indiquait vingt-deux heures trente. Le garçon ne s’était toujours pas réveillé. Yûgi rafraîchissait souvent la compresse du malade pour faire baisser sa température. Relevant de temps en temps sa température, il remarqua qu’elle avait légèrement baissé de 39.3° à 38. Cela ne gênait pas Yûgi de s’occuper du malade, au contraire, cela lui évitait de dormir et de faire des cauchemars pendant la nuit, mais il aurait sans doute du mal à suivre les cours le lendemain.

Il regarda son patient, et il fut encore surpris par la ressemblance, mais comparé à lui, ce garçon avait un aspect plus viril. Tout le contraire de Yûgi qui était de petite taille, avec physique malingre et chétif dont il avait honte.

* * *

 

Trois jours passèrent, Yûgi quitta la maison un peu tard, car il était épuisé par ses cauchemars qui devenaient de plus en plus violents. Il était effrayé au point de vomir sur son _futon_ tout neuf. Il préférait quand même vomir dessus que l’inaugurer d’un liquide jaunâtre !

Après ses réveils brutaux, il se calmait petit à petit en veillant sur son patient toujours assoupi. Il espérait qu’à son retour, le garçon soit enfin conscient. Il pourrait faire connaissance avec celui-ci et l’aider au mieux. Car il n’avait rien sur lui, ni argent, ni de papiers… il ne possédait rien à part cette urne. Une urne qui intéressait beaucoup son grand-père d’ailleurs.

Il se souvint que le vieil homme lui avait raconté que cet objet appartenait à un Pharaon, aussi appelé le « Roi démoniaque ». La réponse de son petit-fils fut un simple « Ah », une réponse qui avait découragé le vieil homme qui avait répondu d’un ton sérieux : _votre rencontre est un signe du destin, Yûgi !_

_Un signe du destin ? Ce mot peut répondre à tout… le destin…_

Lorsque Yûgi arriva en classe, tous les regards curieux de ses camarades et de son professeur, madame Chôno, se tournèrent vers lui. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point Yûgi détestait cette femme, une rousse au physique trop parfait, à l’air hautain, qui profitait de sa position sociale.

— Eh bien… Monsieur Mutô, tu nous fais honneur de ta présence après une demi-heure de retard ?

_Pardon d’être en retard sale harpie !_

— Oui… Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, Mademoiselle Chôno.

— Mouais, va t’asseoir en vitesse avant que je te mette tes trois heures de colle favorite.

_Si tu crois que ça m’impressionne…_

— Oui madame, bien madame… répondit-il à la place tout en allant s’installer sous les regards surpris de ses camarades. »

Yûgi détestait cette enseignante. Il n’était pas le seul dans ce cas, elle allait jusqu’à humilier les élèves et déclencher des crises de larmes, sans aucun remords. Même un cimetière était plus animé que ses cours… tout le monde avait peur d’elle, car une réflexion malvenue coûtait deux heures de retenue. Même ses collègues lui disaient que c’était excessif… Heureusement, il ne lui restait que trente minutes à supporter. Et Yûgi ne se priva pas de retirer son appareil auditif pour ne plus entendre aussi fort la voix insupportable de cette femme.

La suite se déroula sans encombre, les heures de la journée défilèrent après le cours silencieux. Il était temps pour Yûgi de rentrer et de voir si son patient allait mieux. Il mit rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se leva pour filer. Il fut intercepté par son amie Anzu qui l’appela tout en s’approchant.

— Salut Anzu…

— Salut Yûgi, on rentre ensemble ? Ça fait longtemps, lui proposa la jeune fille souriante.

— Pardonne-moi Anzu, je suis assez pressé… disons… une prochaine fois peut-être ?

— Ah d’accord… À demain alors… répondit-elle déçue.

Yûgi ne répondit pas et partit à toute vitesse. Il appréciait Anzu, mais la voir lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs du passé… Des mauvais souvenirs qu’il n’arrivait pas à oublier.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre et posa son sac sur le sol. Yûgi se pencha et toucha le malade qui était encore chaud et en sueur.

— Pas encore réveillé, c’est inquiétant… Grand-père l’a laissé seul en plus.

Se redressant pour aller chercher de l’eau fraîche pour le malade, il sentit une main s’agripper à son bras. Il se retourna et vit un regard perçant de couleur rubis le dévisager. L’intensité du regard brûla Yûgi, il en perdit la parole, resta bouché bée un moment, et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. C’était bien la première fois qu’il trouvait des yeux aussi beaux, et surtout, d’une telle couleur. Certes Yûgi possédait aussi des yeux aux couleurs particulières, mais il demeura quand même impressionné. D’ailleurs, il avait comme décelé une certaine surprise dans son regard, comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme. Yûgi conclut que c’était dû à la légère ressemblance entre eux qui avait choqué le malade. Yûgi se racla la gorge et demanda avec beaucoup d’hésitation : « - est-ce que ça va mieux ? ». Le malade ne répondit pas, il continuait à le regarder de manière interrogative, retenant toujours Yûgi par le bras.

— Je reviens tout de suite… je vais te chercher à manger et te préparer tes médicaments, lui annonça-t-il d’une voix très forte.

Le garçon le lâcha, leva les mains et signa : _inutile, Sugoroku a fait le nécessaire._

Un long silence régna avant que Yûgi ne réponde aussi de la même manière… Il lui demanda maladroitement s’il était malentendant. Le garçon lui répondit que non et montra son oreille. Yûgi se mit à réfléchir et toucha son oreille gauche et remarqua qu’il n’avait pas son appareil. Il se souvint qu’il l’avait retiré pendant le cours de Chôno et ne l’avait pas remis afin de s’isoler des autres. Il n’avait qu’une diminution auditive accompagnée d’un léger acouphène, mais il avait tout de même appris le langage des signes dans son enfance.

 _Grand-père lui a parlé de moi ? Non, j’ai dû parler fort comme un idiot… Ou peut-être que ça n’a rien avoir avec moi et qu’il est muet ?_ pensa Yûgi qui se frottait la nuque tout en grimaçant.

Pendant que Yûgi était perdu dans ses pensées, le malade continuait à le regarder en silence.

* * *

 

Trois jours plus tard, le soir, le malade n’avait toujours pas dit un mot. Yûgi lui prépara à manger et veilla à ce qu’il prenne ses médicaments. Tous deux partageaient la chambre et ils restèrent silencieux. Yûgi était assis à son bureau, et lisait un livre pour se remémorer le langage des signes, afin de ne pas faire d’erreur pendant une conversation avec le garçon. Car plus tôt, il s’était mélangé et avait dû poser une question étrange, car le malade avait écarquillé les yeux d’incompréhension.

 _Bon sang, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas parlé en signe… Après tout, je ne le parle avec personne… enfin à part avec lui…_ pensa Yûgi qui regardait le garçon encore allongé, à fixer les instruments exposés sur le mur. _Selon le médecin, il était encore un peu fiévreux, mais rien d’autre. Il ne parlait pas, car il n’en avait pas envie… comme moi qui faisais parfois la sourde d’oreille._

Yûgi ferma le livre et s’affala sur son bureau en soupirant. Il sentit le regard aiguisé du garçon se poser sur lui et ses yeux pivotèrent dans sa direction.

— Tu m’entends bien ?

Le garçon répondit par l’affirmative dans un mouvement de tête.

— Je peux savoir ton nom ?

— Mon nom n’a pas d’importance, signa le garçon.

— Hum… d’accord. Ça te dit de faire un jeu ? Une partie de dames par exemple ? proposa Yûgi au malade qui avait l’air intéressé.

Assis face à face sur le lit, les deux garçons se mirent à jouer. Yûgi réfléchissait avec intensité, car son adversaire était d’un tout autre niveau. Il allait subir une défaite cuisante après quelques minutes de jeu. Yûgi se grattait la tête tout en soupirant.

— Je suis coincé… quoi que je fasse, tu gagnes. Bien joué…

Son adversaire fixait son attention derrière le dos de Yûgi, paniqué et énervé, comme s’il voyait quelque chose. Intrigué, Yûgi jeta rapidement un coup œil, mais ne vit rien. Il était déjà tard à l’horloge.

— Je dois me coucher pour l’école… si tu t’ennuies, il y a de quoi t’occuper dans la chambre, lui dit-il tout en se couchant dans son _futon_.

Le garçon acquiesça et regarda son « sauveur » s’endormir.

* * *

 

**Tremblant de tout son être, Yûgi reconnut la demeure de son enfance… Cet endroit qui était son havre de paix. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait sentir une odeur métallique ainsi que celle de la pourriture. L’odeur du sang… l’odeur de la mort… une odeur infecte qui lui piquait le nez et lui faisait tourner la tête. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, sa respiration allait s’accélérant, son sang bouillonnait dans ses oreilles, son estomac se retournait et l’envie de tout recracher se fit vite ressentir.**

**De ses mains tremblantes, il se couvrit la bouche, tentant de ne pas se faire gagner par les nausées. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il tomba à genoux, car son corps savait ce qui allait se passer… Comme chaque soir… les tortures allaient continuer.**

**Plusieurs coups de feu déchirèrent le silence qui régnait, vrillant fortement les oreilles de Yûgi qui sifflaient plus que d’habitude. Terrorisé, il priait de toutes ses forces afin de se réveiller de ce cauchemar, il priait pour que tout cela s’arrête. Seuls des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre de plus en plus fort, des cris d’enfants ou plutôt d’un enfant seul…**

**Subitement, une force le plaqua au sol. La violence du choc le fit hurler de douleur. Maintenu à terre par une ombre, son regard ne distinguait rien d’autre qu’un sourire malsain. Des mains s’enroulaient autour de son cou et commençaient à l’étrangler. Sa respiration était totalement bloquée, il luttait faiblement contre cet individu à la corpulence gigantesque. Se débattant au mieux, ses pieds essayaient de le repousser et ses mains s’agrippaient aux bras puissants, s’efforçant de les éloigner… mais en vain…**

**Sa gorge et ses poumons le brûlaient, ses forces l’abandonnaient peu à peu et son corps se laissait soumettre à la souffrance. N’écoutant que les battements de son cœur, Yûgi tentait d’ignorer les douleurs qu’on lui infligeait, il attendait avec impatience le moment du réveil, lorsque sa conscience en aurait assez de le malmener… Pour recommencer la nuit prochaine.**

**Pour l’ombre, ce n’était pas fini, elle en voulait plus… Yûgi ignorait cette fois-ci ce qui allait se passer… Les tortures allaient-elles continuer ? Toutes ses questions envahissaient les pensées de Yûgi, jusqu’au moment où il perçut des chuchotements. Une voix psalmodiait d’une langue curieuse que Yûgi put reconnaître. Des paroles qui semblèrent troubler l’ombre qui se mit à frémir et disparut.**

**Yûgi avait le corps tremblant, il n’arrivait pas à se calmer bien que l’ombre et ses douleurs aient disparu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette qui s’approchait, silencieusement. Une silhouette qui avait un symbole d’œil luisant sur le front. Il rassembla son courage et regarda avec attention les yeux couleur écarlates qui l’observaient. La personne s’approcha et posa doucement sa main sur le front de Yûgi. Les paroles et le contact de la silhouette lui procuraient une sensation d’apaisement. La langue, quoiqu’inconnue était douce et rassurante. Peu à peu, une béatitude bienveillante le submergea et un sommeil paisible s’ensuivit.**

 

* * *

 

Le matin, Yûgi se réveilla l’esprit en paix. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et remarqua son protégé qui se tenait à ses côtés, à veiller sur lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se fixèrent un long moment. Yûgi se remémora son cauchemar, il se souvint de cette personne, aux yeux de couleurs singuliers. Il était évident que c’était ce garçon qui l’avait secouru de ses tourments, mais comment avait-il pu ? Serait-ce un signe du destin ? Yûgi n’en savait rien, il s’en moquait et s’empressa de le remercier.

— Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? demanda le garçon à haute voix.

— Eh ! cria Yûgi surpris, ce qui fit sursauter son ami qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C’est la première fois, que j’entends ta voix… ça m’a fait tout drôle… et… vraiment merci, je sais que c’était toi dans mon rêve. Tu m’as sauvé… vraiment…

Le garçon resta silencieux et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas savoir ton nom ?

— Donne-moi le nom que tu désires.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je veux porter le nom que tu as choisi pour moi.

— Ah… laisse-moi donc réfléchir…

Yûgi se mit à réfléchir pour nommer son mystérieux compagnon. Soudain, les souvenirs du rêve lui revinrent, la langue parlée était la même que celle de son grand-père pendant qu’il racontait ses péripéties, sa jeunesse en Égypte. Il se remémorait tout particulièrement l’histoire du « Roi démoniaque » détenteur de l’urne dorée.

_Mais bien sûr…_

— Tu t’appelleras donc Mao…

_Toi seul vois au-delà des ténèbres,_

_Par-delà cet environnement funèbre,_

_Tes yeux attireront toujours la lumière,_

_Les miens refléteront les douleurs d’hier,_

* * *

 

_Hiératique : Il s’agit de signes non figuratifs, simplifiés du Medu Neter (hiéroglyphes), qui permettent une rédaction et une prise de notes rapide._

_L’œil Oudjât est un symbole protecteur représentant l’Œil du dieu faucon Horus._

_魔王_ _: L’idéogramme pour « roi démoniaque » qui se lit Maô. Dans la communauté japonaise, le « Yami » de la saison zéro porte ce nom._


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une salle lugubre et abandonnée du lycée de la ville de Domino, un jeune homme à la carrure imposante était assis dans la poussière, en train de consommer un rail de cocaïne. Esclave de cette substance, son corps se sentait apaisé, reposé. Son esprit était enfin libéré de tous les tourments de la vie. Mais malheureusement, son stock touchait bientôt à sa fin et son porte-monnaie ne pouvait subvenir à ses achats futurs.

Il devrait donc trouver un moyen rapide de se remplir les poches, car le temps qu’il trouve un emploi, il serait réduit à l’état de loque !

La porte de la pièce s’ouvrit, il paniqua et planqua à toute vitesse son sachet de poudre dans sa poche. Il regarda derrière lui et aperçut un de ses camarades du comité de discipline.

— Ushio, on t’attend pour la réunion de cette après-midi ou pas ? Demanda celui-ci un peu troublé.

— Non ! J’aurai à faire… tu peux me laisser ? demanda le jeune homme à l’air renfrogné.

— OK ! rétorqua le garçon avant de refermer la porte aussitôt.

De nouveau seul, il se donna encore un peu de temps pour se détendre jusqu’à la fin de la pause-déjeuner.

Alors que la foule bruissait dans les corridors, dans une classe de première année, le jeune Yûgi était assis à sa place, à lire un vieux cahier usé par le temps. Habituellement, celui-ci était rangé dans un tiroir, caché sous plein d’autres affaires. Depuis qu’il dormait paisiblement, une bonne partie de ses idées noires avaient disparu et il avait rouvert ce cahier de musique. Cet objet était un jalon d’un passé heureux, car chaque page était griffonnée de textes enchanteurs. De la simple reprise à la composition personnelle… cela parlait d’amour, de joie et de moment de bonheur partagés. Yûgi se souvenait de tout ça comme dans un lointain souvenir, car ses pages étaient encrées de la main de son défunt père.

Il s’arrêta sur une page particulière et fredonna les paroles à mi-voix, essayant de trouver le rythme parfait. Mais une petite tape dans le dos le déconcentra, il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et vit son amie Anzu toute souriante.

— Salut ! Oh ! Ce carnet me rappelle tellement de souvenirs ! On s’amusait à chanter chaque mélodie. Ton père partageait avec nous sa passion de la musique et… Oh pardon… je…, dit-elle tout en agitant les mains dans tous les sens, tentant de signer ses propos.

— Ce n’est rien… répondit-il en lui prenant doucement les mains. J’ai compris, n’essaye plus de signer, d’accord ?

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement et acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête.

— Merci… Tu peux le lire tu sais, après tout… ça ne sera pas la première fois.

— Vraiment ? Merci !

Anzu prit une chaise et s’assit en face de Yûgi qui la regardait lire, pensif. Cette brune à la coupe au carré plongeant, possédait de grands yeux couleur océan au fond desquels il s’était perdu autrefois. Il la trouvait parfaite, avec son caractère doux et enjoué, et à sa vue ses joues s’empourpraient et son cœur battait la chamade. Mais c’était avant qu’il se déclare et qu’elle lui réponde que ce n’était pas réciproque.

Aujourd’hui, il avait de la difficulté à la regarder droit dans les yeux. D’ailleurs, Yûgi préférait fuir le regard des autres ou baisser la tête… Effrayé de lire dans leurs regards à quel point il était faible et minable. Il n’y avait guère que Mao qu’il pouvait fixer du regard.

— Yûgi ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Anzu un peu inquiète, le tirant de ses pensées.

— Hum ? Ça va… rassura-t-il d’un faux sourire. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

— Eh bien, je voudrais que tu m’aides à lire certains passages…

— Bien sûr, les partitions ce n’est jamais facile.

Yûgi se leva et s’approcha d’elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Troublée par sa proximité, elle ressentait un profond émoi au fonds d’elle. Elle appréciait Yûgi pour son caractère, bienveillant, altruiste et toujours plein de gentillesse.

Elle le regardait discrètement, les joues brûlantes, tandis que Yûgi était absorbé par la mélodie. Une voix familière les interrompit.

— Hé ! Yûgi ! cria Jôno-Uchi passant son bras autour du cou de son ami au même moment. Et salut l’affreuse !

— Attends, tu as dit quoi ? Le rabroua Anzu. Répète un peu !

— Je veux dire charmante, très charmante ! Vu que tu pètes le feu mon pote, on pourrait aller à la salle d’arcade !

— Je ne peux pas, désolé, je n’ai pas d’argent sur moi.

— Dommage, j’en ai pas sur moi non plus ! Je comptais sur toi pour payer ! plaisanta le blondinet qui donna une forte tape dans le dos de Yûgi. Qu’importe, la prochaine fois alors, c’est moi qui te paye tout mon pote.

— Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton “pote” Honda, plutôt que de nous déranger !

— Désolé Anzu ! Si tu veux pas que je te gêne avec ton « petit Yûgi d’amour » !

— La ferme, toi !

Pendant que ses deux amis se disputaient, Yûgi reprit son cahier et le rangea dans son sac. Épuisé par ce vacarme, il retira son appareil et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

* * *

 

Et par une journée glaciale, mais tout de même ensoleillée, les écoliers rentrèrent chez eux chaudement habillés. Yûgi préférait qu’il pleuve comme les jours précédents, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Mao, il n’y avait que ce ciel dégagé. Il se dirigea donc vers chez lui, la tête dans les nuages. Mais il se fit interrompre par le _Banchô,_ Ushio Tetsu. Tout de monde le connaissait et le respectait, car il protégeait et aidait un peu tout le monde. Yûgi se souvenait encore qu’il avait défendu le jour de la rentrée contre une bande de gars qui le harcelait un peu trop. Il se demandait pourquoi la personne la plus respectée du lycée venait l’interpeller.

— Yûgi, j’ai à te parler…

_Il a retenu mon nom depuis tout ce temps ?_

— Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Répondit Yûgi le regard fuyant.

— Regarde-moi quand je te parle, ne dis pas que tu as peur ! Je ne te ferai aucun mal…

— Je sais que – vous ne me ferez rien… pour l’instant…

— Alors, regarde-moi !

Yûgi respira profondément et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il était tellement grand qu’il devait lever la tête. Malheureusement, son regard ne plongea pas dans les yeux d’Ushio, mais s’arrêta sur ses sourcils qui étaient d’une taille impressionnante. Tellement absorbé par cette pilosité, il n’écoutait plus une seule des paroles d’Ushio qui parlait dans le vide.

_Oh non j’arrive à pas regarder ailleurs, mais… bon sang… C’est énorme ! C’est plus des sourcils ! C’est de la moquette ! un peu comme Golgo 13… mais en plus gros… Il est le croisement de Golgo 13 et de Ken le survivant en fait._

— Tu m’écoutes ?

— Hein ! Oui… vous disiez ?

— Je disais que tu es le garçon le plus sincère et le plus honnête que je connaisse. Donc les gens profitent de toi ou t’harcèlent, donc j’ai eu l’idée de te protéger de tous ses salopards, contre rémunération, bien sûr…

— Euh… je n’ai aucun problème de ce genre, donc… adressez-vous à quelqu’un d’autre ?

— Hum, voyons Yûgi, je sais que tu es mal dans cette école !

— Pas du tout…

— Ne dis pas le contraire, avec moi, Ushio, ta vie va littéralement changer, tu seras comme au paradis !

— Le paradis ? La mort plutôt… dit Yûgi à voix basse.

— Tu disais ?

— Rien, bon, merci ! je présume. Et au revoir ! acheva Yûgi qui déguerpit le plus vite possible.

_Le Banchô qui se propose comme garde du corps ? Ça cache quelque chose de louche !_

Yûgi ralentit le pas à l’approche de son logis, il n’avait plus de raison de fuir, il rentra donc le cœur léger. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en grimpant les escaliers et dès son arrivée, il se fit accueillir par Mao encore allongé sur son lit, liseuse en main.

Son nouvel ami n’avait aucun papier et ne disait pas grand-chose de sa vie, par ailleurs personne n’avait l’air de le chercher, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé… Le grand-père n’avait eu aucune occasion d’entreprendre une conversation avec Mao. Il ne parlait qu’à Yûgi de façon intelligible. Le garçon avait déjà posé diverses questions pour en apprendre plus sur lui, mais aucune réponse n’était concluante. Mao lui avait assuré qu’il avait des proches qui lui fourniraient tout ce dont il avait besoin. Yûgi ne s’intéressait pas vraiment à son passé, il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui et c’était le plus important.

— Tu ne t’es pas trop ennuyé ? demanda Yûgi qui se changeait.

— Non, j’ai rangé ta chambre et j’ai fait de la lecture.

— C’est vrai, je n’avais pas remarqué, excuse-moi ! c’était à moi de le faire… Ma chambre est petite, mais bien remplie… Attends ! Tu as trouvé des choses que je pensais perdues ! remarqua-t-il en passant d’un objet à l’autre. Les albums de mon chanteur favori ! Des années que je les ai plus écoutés.

— Tu peux en profiter maintenant.

— Oui, merci Mao.

Yûgi s’empressa de mettre le CD dans son ordinateur et rejoignit Mao sur le lit. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils avaient pris l’habitude de partager le même lit, car chaque matin, Yûgi retrouvait son compagnon à ses côtés, en train de dormir. Après tout, ça ne le gênait pas, car vu qu’au pays du soleil levant il n’y avait pas de chauffage, sentir la protection et la chaleur de Mao lui faisait du bien.

De son lit, il admirait à quel point sa chambre était propre, ça devait être la première fois qu’elle était aussi bien rangée, même ses guitares qu’il n’avait pas touchées depuis des années brillaient. Il en avait même presque envie d’en jouer à nouveau. Apparemment, Mao avait suivi son regard fixe et lui ramena une des guitares sur le mur. Guitare en main, après avoir remercié son compagnon, Yûgi laissa ses doigts jouer les mélodies qui lui venaient en tête. Car malgré le temps écoulé, ses talents musicaux n’avaient pas terni.

Le lendemain, dès son arrivée au lycée, Yûgi était attendu par le Banchô adossé contre le casier à chaussure. Le garçon craignait d’avance ce qui pourrait se passer…

— Yo ! Yûgi, j’ai autre chose à te proposer…

— Je ne désire rien, merci…

— Écoute-moi ! lui cria Ushio qui le plaqua contre le mur en le fusillant du regard. Tu vas écouter ce que je te dis et tu as intérêt à accepter !

Malgré les menaces proférées, Yûgi n’écoutait pas, il portait plutôt son attention sur les tics nerveux du colosse qui avait de forts tremblements et une respiration sifflante. Il en vint à se poser des questions sur l’état de celui-ci. Il était évident que le Banchô n’était pas dans son état normal. Dans le passé, lorsque Ushio était venu à son secours, il avait ressenti l’énergie et de la bienveillance qui émanait de ce jeune homme. Maintenant, il voyait la face sombre de celui-ci.

Ushio remarqua que sa proie ne l’écoutait pas, il frappa donc sur le mur à plusieurs reprises en invectivant le plus jeune avec véhémence. Cela attira l’attention des autres élèves qui préférèrent s’éloigner plutôt que subir la colère du Banchô du lycée.

Apeuré, Yûgi souhaitait fuir cette situation perturbante et reprendre son quotidien ennuyeux… Malheureusement, ce n’était pas fini, le jeune homme le prit par le menton et l’obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ushio éructa avant de s’en aller : « Tu auras une jolie surprise après les cours ».

Cette phrase fut comme un choc pour le garçon,car il avait totalement ignoré ce que le Banchô lui avait annoncé. Qu’allait-il arriver ? Yûgi n’en avait pas la moindre idée… Il s’efforça de se remémorer les paroles d’Ushio tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il alla s’asseoir à sa place sans présenter d’excuse pour son retard de quelques minutes. Un acte qui agaça son professeur favori, Mademoiselle Chôno. Elle s’approcha, se mit en face de la table du garçon et commença à pérorer à tue-tête.

— Monsieur Mutô ! La « politesse » connaissez-vous ce mot ? Car vous rentrez sans excuse après 10 minutes de retard ! Croyez-moi, je vais bien m’amuser à vous choisir une punition… déclara Chôno afin de froisser Yûgi.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, et poursuivit ses menaces, des menaces qui finirent par énerver le garçon au caractère calme et réservé. Voir le garçon grimacer et serrer les poings la renforça dans ses reproches.

— Monsieur Mutô, peut-être que trois ou quatre heures de colle avec des devoirs supplémentaires, pourvoiront à l’éducation que vos parents n’ont pas su vous donner.

C’en était trop pour Yûgi qui explosa. Il se leva brusquement, donna un violent coup de poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son professeur et plusieurs de ses camarades.

— Vous ! Vous êtes la plus infâme des femmes… non ! Je rectifie ! Vous êtes un poison, le pire poison que la terre porte ! Une vraie gangrène ! Pire qu’une maladie incurable ! Je vous hais ! Je vous maudis ! Tout le monde vous maudit ! Vous êtes une putain de perverse narcissique qui va « ouin ouin » auprès de ses collègues pour se faire passer pour une victime et recevoir de la pitié ! Vous vouliez me mettre des heures de colles ? Mettez-en-moi autant que vous voulez, mais pour l’amour de Dieu, maintenant, donnez votre cours et qu’on en finisse !

Abasourdi et bouche bée, son professeur ne sut quoi répondre à cette tirade. Chôno ne s’attendait pas une réponse de ce genre, surtout de la part du garçon le plus doux de la classe. Alors pour ne pas provoquer une dispute plus violente, elle préféra faire comme si de rien n’était, reprit la leçon du jour, dans le plus grand des silences. Yûgi, lui, s’effaça jusqu’à la pause déjeuner.

— Bon sang Yûgi ! Mon pote ! Comment tu l’as remis à sa place ! J’oserai jamais ! Personne oserait !

— Je… j’ai dépassé les bornes… non ?

— Non, elle l’a mérité !

— Mouais… elle m’a poussé au bout aussi ! Roh… Je n’aurai pas dû lui répondre ! regretta Yûgi en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

Son ami Jôno-Uchi lui tapota le dos en souriant.

— Je vais me chercher à manger mon pote, je reviens vite. Et après les cours, on ira à la salle d’arcade, te payerait tout que tu voudras !

— Hum, merci Jôno-Uchi !

Son ami lui fit un dernier clin d’œil et se dirigea vers le couloir retrouver son fidèle compagnon Honda, en train de discuter avec les membres du comité du nettoyage.

— Hey Honda ! Suis-moi ! lui cria Jôno-Uchi.

— Et pour quoi faire ?

— Bah euh… c’est ton destin ! Allez ! Bouge ! On a du nettoyage à faire !

— Tu veux rejoindre le comité ? C’est une bonne chose ! Enfin ! Jôno-Uchi veut se rendre utile dans notre éco-

— Mais non couillon ! l’interrompit le blondinet. Un autre style de nettoyage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! lui annonça-t-il en se craquant les doigts.

— Ah… c’est aussi du nettoyage après tout. J’arrive !

Plus tard, alors que la sonnerie retentissait pour annoncer la fin de la journée, les élèves se dispersèrent. Il ne vit plus son ami de la journée. Yûgi craignait le pire et se mit à la recherche de celui-ci. Il n’attendit pas longtemps, Ushio était là, sourire aux lèvres.

— Yûgi viens !

— Euh… d’accord…

Le garçon suivit son aîné au long des couloirs jusqu’à l’extérieur. Vêtu de son simple uniforme, le vent hivernal le faisait frissonner. Mais ce détail fut vite oublié une fois arrivé derrière le lycée, car il vit son meilleur ami et son acolyte au sol, passés à tabac.

— Surprise… J’avais bien remarqué que tu ne m’écoutais pas.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es devenu fou ! Ils n’avaient rien à voir là-dedans !

— Pour l’argent Yûgi ! Et tu m’obliges, moi, Ushio, à employer la force !

* * *

 

Chez Yûgi, Mao l’attendait, debout à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire et ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de son protecteur de vagabonder tard sans prévenir. Cela inquiéta le grand-père qui échafaudait déjà les pires scénarios. Et c’est les mains tremblantes et le cœur qui battant à tout rompre qu’il essayait vainement de contacter son petit-fils.

— Yûgi mon garçon, allez répond…

Le grand-père tombait sans arrêt sur la messagerie du garçon, et l’envie d’appeler la police s’imposait peu à peu. Mao, qui regardait du coin de l’œil le vieil homme déboussolé, se décida alors à sortir et s’engouffra dans l’obscurité de la nuit.

  


_Dans les ténèbres qui m’enserrent,_

_Noires comme un puits où l’on se noie,_

_Je rends grâce aux dieux quels qu’ils soient,_

_Pour mon âme inconquise,_

Tout près de là, derrière l’établissement scolaire, éclairé par les lumières alentour, Ushio s’acharnait sur le pauvre garçon. Comme possédé, il continuait à assener de violents coups de pieds dans le corps de Yûgi.

Le plus jeune se tordait de douleur silencieusement, se protégeant au mieux des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Curieusement, Yûgi recevait chacun des coups sans broncher, sans un cri… Son corps n’avait plus l’habitude de se faire malmener, mais son esprit avait subi cela pendant neuf longues années quotidiennement.

_Dans de cruelles circonstances,_

_Je n’ai ni gémi ni pleuré,_

_Sous les coups du hasard,_

_Ma tête saigne, mais reste droite,_

Pour Ushio, ce silence le mettait en rage. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui retirait le droit de faire le mal, le droit de se sentir supérieur. Il avait réussi à soutirer de l’argent à un peu tout le monde dans le lycée par simple intimidation, alors pourquoi ce gamin si fragile ne cédait pas à la violence.

Cela le rendait fou de rage et il avait qu’une envie, briser le garçon qui lui tenait tête. Prêt à lui décocher un coup final, il entendit un genre d’incantation dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Ushio chercha du regard d’où cela pouvait venir… Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remarqua qu’il était totalement entouré par les ténèbres. Il faisait totalement noir, mais il se voyait, comme si c’était lui qui produisait de la lumière. Soudainement il vit un garçon devant lui, l’examinant de la tête au pied, et ne put s’empêcher de rire à la vue d’un pyjama bleu cyan à étoile.

— Et toi en pyjama ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe avant que je te renvoie au pieu, le menaça le jeune homme tout en faisant craquer ses doigts.

_En ce lieu de colère et de pleurs,_  
Se profile l’ombre de la mort,  
Et là, la menace de mes années,  
Ne me trouvera que sans peur,

* * *

 

**Il n’eut aucune réponse, juste une lumière blanche qui l’aveugla quelques instants. Les yeux plissés, il remarqua qu’il était sur le toit du lycée, en pleine période d’été, avec l’horizon rougeoyant accompagné d’un soleil couchant. Il ignorait si ce spectacle était réel, il se mit une baffe et se pinça plusieurs fois la joue, afin de se persuader qu’il ne rêvait pas.**

**Toujours hébété, il avança et percuta un garçon qui portait le même uniforme que lui. Le regardant de haut, il s’aperçut que ce garçon n’avait pas de visage. Terrifié, il donna un énorme coup de pied dans cette chose aux traits humains, l’envoyant au sol avec fracas. Un cri strident résonna à ses oreilles, mais il n’y prêta pas longtemps attention, car de l’argent avait remplacé la créature.**

**Ushio s’empressa de le ramasser, heureux de constater qu’il avait reçu une somme importante. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu’il pourrait s’acheter, se demandant s’il pouvait en avoir plus…**

**Il sortit de ses rêveries et remarqua que d’autres « élèves » étaient aux alentours, immobiles. Une seule idée lui venait en tête, les frapper et récolter l’or répandu. Il décocha donc l’un de ses plus beaux coups de poing dans le « visage » de l’un d’eux qui valsa plus loin. Et ça recommença, de l’argent et le cri strident qui s’était amplifié. Mais Ushio était beaucoup trop obnubilé par l’argent pour remarquer le son que produisaient ces êtres. Il continua donc à frapper violemment et sans pitié tous les êtres de sexe masculin. Après tout, dans son univers, porter la main sur une femme était tout simple de la lâcheté.**

**Plus tard, le soleil presque à son apogée… L’argent plein les poches… Ushio avait encore des désirs incontrôlables… Il en fallait beaucoup plus !**

**Malheureusement, il n’y avait que des femmes… Et désormais, son corps avait du mal à respecter ses propres convictions. Sans s’en rendre compte, il prenait à malin plaisir à s’attaquer aux autres, sourire aux lèvres. Ne donnant plus de simples coups, il en venait à la torture, qui lui procurait des sentiments si forts de puissance et de domination… Une chose qu’il affectionnait par-dessus tout.**

**Il plaqua au sol une de ses créatures, sa proie se débattait, tentant jusqu’à l’épuisement de se libérer de son emprise. Ushio l’étranglait lentement… il ne voulait qu’une chose désormais, la _tuer_.**

**Sa proie ne bougeait plus, mais une bouche apparut sur son visage vide. Celle-ci était difforme et terrifiante avec des crocs acérés, soufflant son haleine nauséabonde au visage de son agresseur… Ushio était totalement paralysé, les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle d’horreur.**

**Une voix résonna… masculine, pénétrante et froide, Ushio écarquillait les yeux pour trouver d’où cela venait. Il regarda cette fois-ci attentivement le garçon sorti de l’obscurité… Les yeux rouge rubis n’exprimaient que de la colère et du dégoût. Un regard qui fit comprendre au jeune homme à quel point il était descendu bien bas.**

—  **Tetsu Ushio… tu t’es fait submerger par ton avidité et ton orgueil qui se sont transformés en folie meurtrière… Mais le plus grave c’est que tu t’en es pris à ma lumière !**

—  **Hein ?**

—  **La porte des ténèbres est ouverte… déclama Mao alors que l’œil scintillait au centre de son front.**

**La créature aux crocs acérés le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Ushio était maintenant soumis à cette chose terrifiante, cette chose qui le dévorait avec délectation, prenant à son tour plaisir à le faire souffrir.**

—  **L’épreuve des ombres révèle la vraie nature des êtres humains… Tu as été l’architecte de ta propre destruction…**

_L’étroitesse de la porte m’importe peu,_

_Ainsi que le nombre de châtiments,_

_Je suis le maître de mon destin,_

_Je suis le capitaine de mon âme._

* * *

 

La douleur réveilla Yûgi, il se tint les côtes pour se redresser par la suite et remarqua que son compagnon se tenait à ses côtés. Assis sur le sol mouillé, parapluie déployé, Mao protégeait son ami mal en point de la pluie. Trempé jusqu’aux os et vêtu d’un simple pyjama, il restait immobile contre Yûgi, cherchant à le réchauffer.

— Mao ! Voyons… tu es sorti en pyjama ! c’est drôle, mais tu vas être malade…, ricana faiblement le garçon qui souffrait énormément. Jôno-Uchi et Honda sont rentrés apparemment. On va faire… de même…

Mao voyait bien que son ami n’était pas apte à se déplacer. Il grelottait et était toujours affalé sur le sol, à bout de force. Sans hésiter, Mao prit son ami dans ses bras et partit en direction de la maison.

— Non, Mao ! Pose-moi ! gémit Yûgi rouge de honte.

— Tu ne peux même pas te lever…

— Oui… mais la honte ! Me faire porter comme une fille…

Mao s’arrêta un moment, et plongea longuement son regard dans les yeux améthyste de celui-ci. Yûgi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et pencha légèrement la tête, le visage n’exprimant rien d’autre qu’une attente neutre. Mao n’esquissa qu’un léger sourire et reprit la route.

Yûgi avait un peu honte d’être un poids mort, mais d’un autre côté, il n’avait plus la moindre force pour se mouvoir et il manquait presque de souffle pour parler. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et il tremblait sous le froid mordant de décembre. Mais il se préoccupait davantage de son ami trop peu vêtu.

— Je ne suis pas trop lourd ? demanda Yûgi.

— Non. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.

— D’accord… Et euh… Merci Mao.

Yûgi leva ses yeux vers Mao qui ne disait plus rien, le visage impassible. Au début, il pensait qu’ils se ressemblaient fortement, mais finalement pas tant que ça. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui et avait le physique d’un sportif aguerri. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Yûgi, c’était son regard profond de couleur rubis, dans lequel il ne voyait que tendresse et sincérité. Être avec lui, c’était être en sécurité et il avait la sensation d’oublier ce qu’il était vraiment.

* * *

 

“ _Invictus” poème de William Ernest Henley._

_Banchô : Est l’élève le plus respecté (généralement plus fort du lycée). Il a pour rôle de protéger son école (des autres écoles, du racket de leurs élèves, etc.). Généralement, il est donc là pour faire régner une discipline au sein de l’école. Le terme Banchô provient d’une position de leader dans le gouvernement japonais il y a fort longtemps, cependant depuis les années 50-60 il désigne le chef d’un gang rattaché à une école. (Parfois utilisé à tort pour designer n’importe quel chef de voyous), le terme est moins utilisé au japon aujourd’hui que dans les années 80._


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir au foyer Mutô, Mao était affalé sur le canapé du salon, pelotonné dans une couverture douce et agréable. Il regardait les informations prêtant une oreille attentive à Yûgi qui cuisinait non loin de là. Son compagnon enrhumé ne faisait que renifler et avait beaucoup de difficulté à se remettre des coups reçus la veille. Tout en éminçant les ingrédients, Yûgi essayait de se remémorer le mauvais quart d’heure qu’Ushio lui avait fait subir, mais c’était beaucoup trop flou.

En tout cas, même si c’était honteux, il était très reconnaissant envers Mao qui était venu le chercher. Par son geste, celui-ci avait gagné la confiance du vieil homme qui l’avait remercié avec effusion. Le grand-père, mort d’inquiétude, ne désirait aucunement perdre son petit-fils, car revivre la douleur de perdre un être cher lui était insupportable.

Hormis ça, à la télévision, une information tira Yûgi de ses songes. Un fugitif du nom de « Spider » s’était enfui de prison. Pour parvenir à ses fins, il avait tué plusieurs gardes et avait utilisé ses talents d’infiltration pour filer. Une description brève de l’homme et un avertissement des autorités étaient donnés par la même occasion.

— Yûgi, tu vas à l’école demain ? demanda Mao toujours allongé sur le canapé.

— Oui, si je rate trop j’aurai du retard.

— Tu n’es pas encore rétabli… Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, lui conseilla le garçon qui le rejoignit dans la cuisine, adossé à l’encadrement de la porte.

— Je me suis reposé aujourd’hui, ça suffit. Et c’est bientôt les vacances.

— Hum… Même s’il n’est pas là ce soir, Sugoroku t’aurait dit de te reposer.

— Ne t’en fais pas Mao, je vais bien… tu viens à table ? le dîner est prêt.

Mao resta silencieux, toujours dubitatif des affirmations de son compagnon. Il aurait préféré qu’il se repose jusqu’à son rétablissement total, car même s’il le cachait, il souffrait énormément. Yûgi respirait parfois mal ou toussait une bonne partie de la nuit. De plus, il refusait de voir le médecin assurant que ce n’était rien du grave. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Mao qui restait quand même vigilant sur l’état de santé de son « protecteur ».

* * *

 

Le lendemain, le réveil retentit. Le corps de Yûgi n’avait pas l’air de bouger malgré sa volonté de fer d’aller à l’école. Il pouvait sentir le lit s’affaisser, Mao était en train de se pencher pour couper le réveil. Une fois fait, il couvrit Yûgi et se rallongea pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Décidément, personne dans la maison ne voulait se lever… ce fut avec douleur qu’il se força à le faire.

Debout, il fut pris d’un léger vertige. Pour Yûgi c’était la totale, il avait mal partout, le nez bouché et la tête prêtent à exploser. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara pour l’école, s’encourageant de la voix. Bientôt les vacances et il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Chaudement vêtu, écharpe jusqu’au nez, Yûgi quitta la maison sans un bruit. Sur le chemin, il rencontra son meilleur ami Jôno-Uchi qui tenait son sac à dos.

— Salut Jôno-Uchi ! Oh mon sac ! Je l’ai cherché partout !

— Yo ! Tu l’as laissé au lycée le jour où ce connard D’Ushio s’en est pris à nous… le blond grognait et fronçait les sourcils en pensant à ce qui s’était passé. Je suis désolé ! J’aurais dû rester avec toi jusqu’à que ce connard nous lâche !

— Ce n’est rien voyons Jôno-Uchi, tu as bien fait de filer, sinon il se serait encore acharné sur toi, le rassura Yûgi en lui souriant.

— Oui, mais ! C’est Honda qui m’a obligé à fuir ! Vu que j’avais plus de force, il m’a contraint à le suivre.

Yûgi lui sourit et lui tapota le dos pour le rassurer. Jôno-Uchi lui rendit son sourire et ils prirent la route de l’école tout en discutant du cas d’Ushio. Son ami lui annonça que le colosse était introuvable depuis le jour de l’agression. Yûgi trouva ça bizarre, mais d’un côté il était soulagé, car son corps n’avait plus la force d’encaisser le moindre coup.

Tous les deux arrivèrent avec vingt bonnes minutes de retard dans la salle de cours de Mademoiselle Chôno. Le professeur jeta à Yûgi un regard noir qui le pétrifia sur place. Le pauvre se souvint de la petite confrontation honteuse qu’il avait eue. Il le regrettait tellement…

— Allez-vous asseoir ! Qu’est-ce que vous attendez !

Les deux garçons s’assirent sans broncher. Yûgi sortit ses affaires avec le pressentiment que cela n’allait pas se terminer si facilement.

— Je vous rends vos devoirs, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Tout le monde tressaillit à cette annonce, Chôno était terrible envers tout le monde, mais très compétente dans son domaine. Tellement que la moindre faute d’orthographe ou de grammaire coûtait 1 point. Beaucoup avaient une note en dessous de zéro à cause de cela. Et vu comment Yûgi lui avait répondu, elle n’allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Elle distribua le tout en commentant leur compétence intellectuelle… comme toujours “passable”, “lamentable”, “répugnant” était ses mots d’attaque. Bien sûr, elle garda le cas Yûgi pour la fin. Debout, en face de sa table, elle était prête à reprendre la dispute passée.

_Aie, round 2 !_

Yûgi déglutit à la vue de l’air renfrogné, masqué par un sourire contrefait.Il n’était pas fier d’avoir levé le ton sur elle, alors se trouver dans cette situation le mettait mal à l’aise. Il se demandait s’il devait répondre ou se laisser marcher dessus, comme les autres fois.

 _Yûgi, laisse passer… ne cherche pas les ennuis, qui sait… ça ne sera pas si terrible,_ lui intima sa conscience.

La femme lui jeta son devoir au visage, c’était la note la plus basse qu’il ait jamais vue de sa vie, chaque millimètre de la feuille était encré de rouge, comme ensanglanté.

— Ce que tu m’as donné n’est pas un devoir, mais un torchon ! C’est pitoyable et étonnant que tu sois encore scolarisé avec ça ! Tu es sûr que tu as un cerveau ?

_Non ! mais OH !_

— Ouais, eh bien, je me demande de quel droit… reprit-il en prenant la feuille du bout des doigts d’un air dégoûté. Vous osez vous servir de mon devoir comme serviette hygiénique, ça dégouline de partout ! Je sais que les hormones, ça change l’humeur, mais là ! Il y a des limites !

À cette réflexion, Jôno-Uchi éclata de rire, ce qui déclencha un fou rire contagieux. Rouge de colère elle tenta de répondre :

— Espèce de petit… se retint-elle en se mordant les lèvres

Derrière le masque qui se craquelait se détacha un visage hideux. Le cri de surprise d’un élève la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle sortit aussitôt son poudrier de sa poche et cria de surprise.

— Le cours est annulé ! acheva-t-elle en s’enfuyant.

— Elle est affreuse ! commenta un camarade de Yûgi.

— J’ai eu une de ces peurs ! rajouta une jeune fille.

Pour Yûgi, ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez, il s’était encore laissé emporter… c’était certain, il allait prendre tarif dans peu de temps. Il n’aimait pas la confrontation ni la violence, mais d’un côté il en avait un peu marre de se faire écraser par cette femme qui le ridiculisait depuis le début de l’année.

Après cela, la journée passa sans encombre. Par contre, Yûgi mourrait de faim. Il avait totalement oublié son panier-repas et son argent de poche. Il ne pouvait donc pas s’acheter quelque chose à la sandwicherie du lycée.

— Hé Yûgi ! Ça te dit de manger au nouveau Fast-Food ?

— Nouveau Fast-Food ? demanda Yûgi.

— Le Burger World, ça fait un mois qu’il est ouvert et il parait qu’il déboîte. Et t’en fais pas ! c’est moi qui offre mon pote !

— Non ! N’y allez pas ! s’opposa la jeune Anzu qui s’approchait d’eux. J’ai plein d’amies qui m’ont dit être tombées malades depuis qu’elles ont mangé là-bas ! En plus il y a le fugitif qui traîne en ville…

— Tch ! Il me fait pas peur moi ! Je protégerai Yûgi et aujourd’hui je lui payerai le meilleur hamburger du Pecos-Burger !

Anzu s’en alla avec un sourire satisfait, pendant que Jôno-Uchi et Yûgi continuaient à deviser. Mais les deux garçons avaient bien remarqué que leur amie avait réagi bizarrement.

— T’as pas remarqué, mais Anzu agit bizarrement depuis pas mal de temps.

— Ah bon ? Après elle fait ce qu’elle veut… dit Yûgi sans la moindre inquiétude.

— C’est louche quand même ! Habituellement elle fait un bout de chemin avec moi, tu sais… on n’habite pas trop loin. Mais maintenant c’est plus le cas ! Et en plus…

— En plus ? interrogea Yûgi.

— Ce midi elle s’est payé un panier-repas de luxe ! Ça coûte la peau du cul ! C’est obligé ! Elle vend son corps ou traîne dans des bars louches !

— Ah ! répondit simplement Yûgi avant d’enchérir. Tu n’abuses pas un peu ? Anzu ne ferait pas ça toute même.

— Roh, mais vu son corps ! Et son 95D ! Ça serait facile pour elle !

— Hum…

— Ah désolé, peut-être que je devrais pas dire ça ! Dis, tu en pinces pour elle ? demanda le blondinet en lui donnant de petits coups de coude amicaux.

— Bof… dis ce que tu veux… mais allons manger à la place, je suis affamé !

Après s’être rempli la panse à leur fast-food habituel, Yûgi rentra chez lui. Il fut accueilli par Mao qui l’attendait au salon en compagnie de son grand-père. Le vieil homme contait diverses histoires sur l’Égypte qui avait l’air d’intéresser ce dernier.

— Yûgi, tu tombes bien ! Assieds-toi ! Je vais vous raconter comment j’ai découvert un tombeau maudit.

— Je la connais déjà grand-père… Vous avez mangé ?

Mao lui répondit que non d’un mouvement de tête. Le grand-père, beaucoup trop enthousiasmé par ses histoires, il n’avait pas écouté son petit-fils. Yûgi soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se mettre au fourneau.

Depuis qu’il avait aménagé chez son grand-père, il était devenu le chef cuisinier de la maison. Car son grand-père était du genre à préparer la même chose, du riz et du poisson, matin, midi et soir. Yûgi avait bien cru que sa vie s’était figée dans le temps à force de manger la même chose. Donc un matin, décidé, il partit acheter des livres de cuisine. C’était dur au début, mais maintenant il ne faisait que des heureux.

Après le repas et une bonne douche, Yûgi s’affala sur son lit, juste à côté de Mao qui réalisait son puzzle.

— Dis Yûgi, ça te dit d’essayer ?

— Hum ? Ton puzzle ? il a l’air dur… mais je veux bien essayer, répondit Yûgi qui s’assit.

Mao lui offrit un sourire et lui donna le puzzle une fois totalement défait. Yûgi se mit directement au travail avec beaucoup de mal. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée sans lâcher, sous le regard observateur de son compagnon.

Yûgi soupira, s’étira et se gratta l’oreille avant de déclarer :

— C’est dur ! mon cerveau en peut plus…

— Tu es un peu rouge, lui fit remarquer Mao.

— Je vais bien, j’ai la pêch-

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir que Mao avait collé son front sur le sien. Yûgi sentit ses joues lui brûler quand il réalisa que son compagnon était si proche.Figé, il resta silencieux et laissa Mao faire son examen. Une fois éloigné, son compagnon continuait à lui toucher le visage.

— Tu es malade, tu devrais rester à la maison.

— Hum, ça-ça va, bégaya-t-il avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre. Il ne me reste que 3 jours d’école… et après je pourrais passer mes journées à dormir, le rassura Yûgi. Je-je vais dormir, je continuerai ton puzzle un autre jour, enfin si tu veux.

— Tu prendras ton temps une fois reposé.

Yûgi répondit par un sourire et s’allongea. Mao éteignit la lumière et le rejoignit toujours avec sa fidèle liseuse en main. Collés l’un à l’autre, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

* * *

 

Trois jours passèrent, Yûgi se leva avec plus de difficulté que les derniers jours. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et il avait une envie lancinante de vomir. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l’image d’un visage blafard. Ses yeux améthyste étaient entourés de cernes noirs et profonds.

Yûgi se motiva en se donnant de petites tapes aux joues et se doucha pour se réveiller tout à fait. Il s’habilla chaudement et fonça à l’école. Car aujourd’hui encore, personne n’avait voulu le réveiller, sans ajouter le fait que Mao avait désactivé délibérément son réveil.

Arrivé dans sa salle de cours, il présenta ses excuses et se fit accueillir par Mademoiselle Chôno furibonde.

_Nom de dieu…_

— Va t’asseoir… VITE !

Yûgi s’exécuta en silence. Il s’assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires tout en se grattant l’oreille. Il se réprimanda intérieurement, car il avait oublié son appareil, heureusement, mademoiselle Chôno n’était pas d’humeur à s’en prendre à lui. La journée s’écoula tranquillement jusqu’à la fin des cours. Soupirant de soulagement, Yûgi rangea ses affaires dans son sac, se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin profiter de vacances bien méritées.

— Hé Yûgi ! appela son amie Anzu qui s’approchait de lui. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine…

— Hum, tu désires quelque chose, Anzu ?

— Eh bien… dit-elle le visage rougissant, j’aimerais savoir si un jour on pourrait…

— Hé mon pote ! On passe se fait un truc pour fêter les vacances ? s’écria Jôno-Uchi qui les interrompit joyeusement.

— Mais merde Jôno-Uchi !

— Déguerpis l’affreuse ! Mon pote et moi on a mieux à faire !

— Et quoi donc ?

— On va aller draguer des gonz', nous les hommes on doit fourrer notre queue dans un lieu chaud en hiver.

— ESPÈCE DE GROS DÉGUEULASSE ! cria Anzu avant de lui décocher une gifle retentissante au visage. De toute façon, j’ai à faire ! finit-elle en partant complètement remonté.

— Mais Jôno-Uchi, dire ça à une fille… c’est répugnant et irrespectueux !

— J’ai fait exprès, car aujourd’hui on va la prendre en filature. Car Anzu a son septième sens désactivé quand elle est énervée.

— Encore ton histoire de prostitution à deux ronds ! Jôno-Uchi arrête voyons ! Et en plus, Anzu n’a pas de septième sens, tu l’as pris pour une chevalière du zodiaque ou quoi !

— Notre mission commence ! Viens ! déclara le blond en tirant son ami.

Tiré de force par son ami, Yûgi était contraint de suivre. Il n’aimait pas empiéter sur la vie privée des autres, surtout sur celle d’Anzu. Il savait qu’elle ne faisait pas des choses si indécentes, car malgré son allure coquette et élégante… Anzu était un peu garçon manqué. Soudainement, Anzu se retourna dans leur direction, ils eurent le temps de se cacher de justesse. Méfiante, elle regarda encore les alentours quelques secondes avant de reprendre la route.

— C’était moins une ! lâcha Yûgi soulagé.

— Je te l’avais dit qu’elle avait un septième sens !

— J’avoue, elle est Ikki du Phoenix…

Ils reprirent leur filatureet ils se retrouvèrent sur un le parking du Burger World. Jôno-Uchi avait l’air déçu de cette découverte, vu la tête qu’il affichait, il aurait préféré découvrir un bar à hôtesse ou un love hôtel.

— Boh, allons-nous prendre un casse-dalle ! J’offre !

— Ah ? Mais Jôno-Uchi…

Il était trop tard, il franchit la porte, Yûgi ne put que le suivre. Les portes s’ouvrirent et ils se firent accueillir par Anzu, vêtue d’un ravissant uniforme, un joli chemisier accompagné d’une cravate et d’une jupe aux couleurs de la société. Toutefois, elle n’était par ravie de voir ses deux amis face à elle.

— Accueille mieux tes clients l’affreuse…

— Bienvenue… grommela Anzu.

Installé à table, après avoir commandé, Yûgi n’était pas à l’aise, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, de plus voir Anzu en colère lui donnait un peu la chair de poule.

— Jôno-Uchi, on n’aurait pas dû venir, elle est colère…

— Je m’en carre ! On est là pour grailler !

La jeune fille énervée arriva et déposa le plateau de Jôno-Uchi brusquement.

— Pour mieux savourer nos burgers, la maison recommande de mettre du ketchup ! dit-elle en aspergeant la nourriture de Jôno-Uchi en écrivant « Si tu parles, t’es mort ! ».

— Ça va ! il y a pas de quoi être fâché ! Et puis, pourquoi un job à mi-temps alors que tu sais que l’école nous l’interdit !

— J’économise pour réaliser mon rêve !

— Ah et c’est quoi ? demanda Jôno-Uchi qui léchait le ketchup sur son sandwich.

— Après le lycée, je veux rentrer dans une école de danse aux États-Unis. Alors ne dites rien, surtout toi Jôno-Uchi !

— T’en fais pas Anzu… Je dirais rien, l’assura Jôno-Uchi.

— Merci, dit-elle en servant le plateau de Yûgi qui était plein. C’est moi qui offre Yûgi, régale-toi.

— Et moi je n’ai pas droit à un repas de roi !

— Non !

— Pff ! Les filles j’te jure !

Yûgi mangeait tout en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvint de l’époque où il était à l’école primaire avec Anzu qui lui parlait toujours de danse. De son rêve de danser jour et nuit, des jours où ils regardaient diverses comédies musicales ensemble. Il avait oublié à quel point il était important d’avoir un rêve, un but dans la vie. Avant il voulait être musicien, suivre le même rêve que son père et vivre au côté d’Anzu toute sa vie. Rien d’y penser, il trouva ça un peu ridicule.

Alors qu’il ruminait de sombres pensées, Anzu accueillit un étrange homme vêtu bizarrement, en sueur, tatoué de la tête au pied. Elle ne remarqua que trop tard que c’était Spider, le fugitif. Il entra dans le restaurant et empoigna violemment la jeune fille, puis sortit son revolver, sourire aux lèvres.Un coup de feu retentit et des hurlements se firent entendre.

— Tous à terre ! Et fermez vos gueules ! Où je fais sauter cette gamine !

Tout le monde se mit à terre, la peur au ventre. Jôno-Uchi ne paniquait pas, car il faisait anciennement partie d’une bande de délinquants, donc les armes, le trafic de drogue et les arnaques ne lui faisaient par peur. Et pour Yûgi, son esprit était habitué aux atrocités, mais il avait surtout peur pour Anzu qui était terrorisée.

_Anzu… bon sang, qu’est-ce que je peux faire !_

— Vous les autres ! Servez-moi à bouffer et ramenez-moi des clopes ! cria l’homme en pointant son arme sur les employés.

Un des employés lui amena à manger, pendant que Spider s’installa à une table gardant Anzu à proximité. Il lui arracha sa cravate pour lui bander les yeux et il se délectait des sanglots qu’elle réprimait à grande peine.

— Dégagez et couchez-vous comme les autres ! cria l’homme aux autres employés. Et toi, tu vas rester calme le temps que je bouffe ! N’oublie pas que j’ai mon arme pointée sur toi gamine…

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant que le fugitif mangeait. Une fois fini, il se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir allumer sa cigarette. Car il était dans l’obligation de poser son arme, ce qui était trop risqué.

— Fais chier ! Me faut un volontaire… il scruta chaque personne présente et désigna Yûgi en pointant son arme sur lui. Toi, qui as une gueule de malade… prends du feu et allume.

— Non Yûgi n’approche pas ! s’écria Anzu en se levant brusquement.

— La ferme ! lui cria le fugitif en lui donnant une gifle claquante.

— Anzu !

Yûgi précipita vers elle, mais une balle stoppa net sa course et il se retrouva au sol une jambe en sang. Il se tordait de douleur en poussant des cris. Un mouvement de panique s’ensuivit, entrecoupé de hurlements et de piétinements.

— Vos gueules je vous dis ! Et magne-toi ! Avance doucement et allume, tu piges ? Sinon je bute ! Toi et ta copine. »

Yûgi se releva avec difficulté sous le regard de tous les otages… une fois debout un des otages donna un briquet au garçon avec un sourire encourageant. Il le remercie doucement, boita jusqu’à son assaillant et il alluma le tabac du fugitif avec rancœur. Tout de suite après, le fugitif lui assena un coup derrière la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance. L’homme se mit à rire et fuma sa cigarette qui s’éteignit immédiatement. Il jura à plusieurs reprises et remarqua bien tard qu’il était entouré par les ténèbres. Des paroles inconnues lui résonnaient dans la tête, au point de l’énerver.

* * *

 

**Un garçon simplement vêtu vint** **s’asseoir** **à la table de Spider, en face le lui, avec un verre, une bouteille d’alcool à la main. Assis de manière décontractée, il croisa les bras et regarda l’homme dans les yeux sans la moindre peur, ni hésitation.**

**Pour le fugitif, c’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait un individu aux yeux rouges sang** **s** **, une couleur qui lui rappelait de nombreux meurtres attrayants qu’il avait commis. La vue du sang lui procurait mille et une émotions, sentir la mort le mettait dans un état extatique et arracher la vie lui donnait un profond sentiment de puissance. Voilà ce qu’il aimait le plus, être** _**puissant** _ **.**

**Il pointa son arme sur celui-ci et cracha :**

—  **J’aime bien la couleur de tes yeux, mais je kifferai encore plus de le voir cette couleur sur tes fringues !**

—  **Bien, répondit Mao. Buvons un verre et rendons notre mort plus amusante…**

**Le timbre de voix du garçon fit presque trembler le gangster, ses paroles étaient menaçantes. De plus, le regard perçant du garçon commençait à le terrifier. Spider n’appréciait nullement cette impression, il n’aimait pas ressentir la peur. Il devait être celui qui devait la procurer ! Il se refusa à cette idée, il refusait d’être _faible_.**

**Il tenta de le défier du regard, mais rien n’y fit. Spider se sentit impuissant… son corps lui ordonnait de fuir, mais il refusait de s’avouer vaincu… il continua, prit la bouteille d’alcool et se servit en tremblant.**

_**Je le buterai à la première occasion ! Car je suis le plus fort !** _

—  **Un jeu peut-être ?**

—  **Tch ! Et c’est quoi ton jeu ?**

—  **Celui qui meurt… perd… lui annonça Mao en lui allument sa cigarette.**

—  **Facile ! Je vais te… hein ?**

**Spider ne comprenait plus rien, son corps refusait de bouger. Il se forçait, mais rien ne se passait. Il ne pouvait qu’entendre son cœur battre à une vitesse infernale à ses oreilles, il ne pouvait que voir l’alcool se déverser sur lui. Son regard repartit sur Mao qui guidait Anzu en lieu sûr. Son souffle augmenta, la fumée de son tabac lui sortait par le nez et ses membres commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il était tétanisé par la peur… une _peur_ qui le prenait aux tripes.**

**Mao se rapprocha de lui, déposa le Zippo qui avait servi à allumer ladite cigarette en équilibre sur la main qui pendait au-dessus du verre d’alcool. Il porta ensuite son compagnon blessé dans ses bras. Avant de partir, il lui dit :**

—  **On connaît toute la force de son esprit quand on en connaît la faiblesse… Et tu as ignoré la tienne…**

**Une fois le garçon disparu, il put reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements, mais cela fut tellement brusque que le Zippo tomba dans l’alcool et le feu se communiqua à lui. Lui qui aimait la mort, faire souffrir, prouver à quel point il était invulnérable, il allait se retrouver de l’autre côté de la scène.**

* * *

 

Sur le chemin du retour, Yûgi se réveilla avec difficulté. Transporté par son compagnon, il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé. Il regarda aux alentours et vit qu’il faisait nuit.

— Ça va aller Yûgi ? demanda Mao inquiet.

— Hum… Mao ?

— Dès notre retour, on soignera ta blessure… Elle n’est pas trop grave.

Yûgi jeta un coup d’œil sur sa blessure à la jambe, ce n’était que profonde éraflure. Toutefois, il avait quand même atrocement mal. Ses pensées se ramenèrent à ses amis qui étaient au Burger World et l’inquiétude l’envahit.

— Anzu et Jôno-Uchi vont bien ?

— Oui, ils vont bien… le rassura son ami.

— Et pour Spider ?

Mao ne répondit pas, il continuait son avancée sur le chemin du retour. Yûgi comprit son silence et ne chercha pas à approfondir la discussion. Il s’aperçut qu’il était encore au creux des bras de son ami. Il trouvait ça presque agréable.

— Tu n’as pas trop mal à la jambe ?

— Non, vu que tu me portes, merci encore…

— Tu n’as pas à me remercier Yûgi, lui répondit-il en lui souriant. C’est normal…

Mao se pencha et lui susurra quelque chose à l’oreille… ces paroles étaient dans une langue inconnue, mais Yûgi comprit que ses mots débordaient de tendresse.


	4. Chapter 4

Yûgi commença ses vacances d’hiver, blessé et souffrant, atteint d’une vilaine grippe qui plus est. À sa jambe, « l’éraflure », aux dires de son compagnon ne l’était pas vraiment… En vérité, la balle avait déchiré une bonne partie de sa chair.

Yûgi était dans l’obligation de se faire hospitaliser, mais Mao se refusait à cette idée, ce qui avait créé un désaccord avec le grand-père. Le plus jeune affirmait que l’hôpital n’était pas un lieu sûr alors que le grand-père lui assurait le contraire. Mao céda quand il remarqua la grande quantité de sang qui fluait de la jambe du blessé. Bien qu’il détestât les hôpitaux, il avait accompagné Yûgi et soutenu celui-ci durant trois jours.

De retour chez lui, Yûgi se montra rassurant avec ses deux amis qui le visitèrent le lendemain. La jeune fille qui ignorait où il habitait, suivit sans hésitation le blond qui l’amena devant une boutique du nom de « Kame Game Shop ». C’est avec surprise qu’Anzu découvrit que son ami d’enfance habitait dans une boutique de jouets.

— Il habite vraiment ici ? demanda la jeune fille qui avait du mal à y croire.

— Bien sûr ! Et pour une amie d’enfance, tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui dis donc !

— Je ne suis jamais venu le voir depuis qu’il a aménagé chez son grand-père !

— Bah ! Il y a une première fois à tout ! lui répondit le blond avec une tape amicale avant de se présenter à la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

Jôno-Uchi s’apprêtait à sonner, mais la porte s’ouvrit avant. Ils furent accueillis par un garçon vêtu d’un débardeur noir et d’un bas bleu cyan à étoile, qui les dévisageait avec dédain. Ne sachant trop quoi faire face à cet inconnu qui n’était pas ravi d’être dérangé, Jôno-Uchi entama la conversation.

— Ah ! euh… Excusez-nous du dérangement… mais on voudrait voir notre ami Yûgi, dit le blondinet un peu gêné.

Mao ne répondit pas et arqua un sourcil tout en les regardant de haut en bas. Le regard froid de ce garçon donnait aux deux adolescents de légers frissons. Anzu appréciait énormément la prestance que dégageait Mao et se sentait confusément attirée par lui.

— On n’est pas venus trop tôt ? demanda Anzu doucement, les joues empourprées.

— Non, il est dans sa chambre… à l’étage, dit Mao qui leur fit signe du pouce et en lâchant un soupir. Suivez-moi…

Ils le suivirent sans un bruit jusqu’à la chambre de Yûgi. Pour la jeune fille la voix de son hôte résonnait encore dans sa tête, c’était celle de son sauveur, elle en était certaine.

Entré dans la chambre, ils virent leur ami assis dans son lit avec une petite mine, en train de se frotter les yeux, visiblement tout juste réveillé. Ils purent remarquer que Yûgi portait le même pyjama que leur hôte.

— Yûgi ! Ça va bien ? Et ta jambe ? Montre-moi ta blessure ! demanda Anzu qui se précipita au chevet de son ami.

— Alors, je vais bien, ma jambe me fait un peu mal, mais tu ne la verras pas… ça prend l’air en bas, bailla Yûgi qui se frottait les yeux.

Mao les laissa seuls une fois qu’il eut signé quelque chose à Yûgi qui lui répondit de la même façon, sous les regards intrigués des deux amis.

— Hé Yûgi, c’est qui ce type ?

— Ce « type » comme tu dis, c’est Mao, donc sois respectueux.

— Je le sens pas trop ce ty-…

Jôno-Uchi s’arrêta dès l’entrée de Mao qui portait un plateau, il servit le thé et de quoi grignoter. Yûgi en profita pour présenter convenablement son compagnon à ses amis. Anzu comprit bien vite que celui-ci n’était pas du genre bavard, donc elle s’abstint de poser des questions. Quant à Jôno-Uchi, il se contenta de l’ignorer.

Tous installés sur le lit autour de Yûgi, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le blond qui observait la chambre, ébahi par tant d’instruments présents dans la pièce ne put s’empêcher d’interrompre la conversation.

— Tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu savais jouer de la guitare !

— C’est vrai… Tu sais ce n’est qu’un détail.

— Ce n’est pas un détail, c’est un bonus pour draguer les filles surtout ! affirma Jôno-Uchi.

— Alors Yûgi ne t’a jamais dit qu’il était dans une l’école de musique ? Il était le meilleur, quoique qu’il soit malentendant, ajouta Anzu en buvant son thé.

— Sérieux ? On me dit jamais rien à moi !

— Désolé Jôno-Uchi…

Yûgi lui raconta qu’il avait suivi quelques cours sur les conseils de son défunt père. Ses cours de musique et de chant avaient pour but d’améliorer son attention auditive et son élocution. Tout ce travail avait porté ses fruits, car il se serait encore contenté du langage des signes sans cela.

— Eh bah… Tu pourrais m’apprendre à jouer ? demanda Jôno-Uchi.

— Bien sûr, après les vacances. La semaine prochaine, je vais malheureusement chez ma mère…

— Malheureusement ? demanda Mao étonné.

— Elle est… spéciale ? Oui, très spéciale… disons, soupira Yûgi juste en pensant à elle.

Mao lui tapota le dos et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux pour le réconforter. Jôno-Uchi et Anzu furent étonnés de voir un tel sourire sur le visage de ce garçon à l’air froid et sévère. Il était clair que cette démonstration de tendresse se limitait à son « protecteur », car dès qu’il se retourna vers eux, il retrouva son apparence glaciale.

— Je reviens, je dois prendre tes médicaments et faire les courses, dit Mao qui se leva.

— Je t’accompagne ? Je pourrais t’aider à porter les sacs, se proposa Anzu.

— Hum, merci…

— Ouais, ça te fera un peu de sport l’affreuse ! lança le blond qui n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver la bourrade qui lui infligea Anzu.

Mao et Anzu s’esquivèrent rapidement pour se rendre en ville. Dès lors Jôno-Uchi se sentit plus à l’aise pour poser des questions sur « Mao ». Yûgi lui raconta tout, omettant par choix les éléments les plus importants, il ne tenait pas à les dévoiler !

— D’accord, il vit ici en attendant de retrouver ses proches loin d’ici…

— Oui.

— Et tu partages tes fringues avec lui ! s’indigna Jôno-Uchi.

— Oui, c’est exact. Heureusement qu’il n’est pas ridicule là-dedans, je suis plus petit que lui…

— Hum… sois prudent quand même, un mec sans papier, aux yeux rouges… c’est louche !

Yûgi se sentit irrité lorsque Jôno-Uchi critiqua son compagnon. À ses yeux, Mao était une personne de confiance, pleine de qualité, et non un être louche, encore moins suspect. Il était mystérieux et peu bavard, mais Yûgi ne le voyait pas comme menace, au contraire.

Jôno-Uchi, lui, était toujours lancé sur des hypothèses de plus en plus farfelues. Alors pour l’interrompre, le plus jeune se racla la gorge, ce qui fut efficace.

— Bien, sinon, avec Honda ?

— Je lui en veux encore de t’avoir abandonné comme ça ! En plus, j’aime pas comment il te traite…

— Fais vite la paix avec lui, il est ton fidèle acolyte…

— Tu as raison Yûgi, c’est un de mes meilleurs potes ! avoua le blond.

— Bien et tu sais que je n’apprécie pas Honda… mais je le supporte du mieux que je peux.

— T’inquiète, je le sais ! C’est sympa de faire cet effort pour moi, le remercia son ami avec un grand sourire.

— Alors, Jôno-Uchi, fais de même avec Mao. Il compte beaucoup pour moi…

— Hum, d’accord, promis, maugréa le blond qui grimaçait un peu.

— Merci.

* * *

 

Les courses furent rapides, Mao portait la plupart des sacs et avançait sans se soucier de la jeune fille qui trottinait. Elle était obligée de l’appeler pour qu’il l’attende quelques instants.

— Tu vas vite, souffla-t-elle épuisée de lui courir après.

— Ouais, je vais vite, car Yûgi a besoin de ses antidouleurs au plus vite.

— Ah, je vois…

Il reprit le chemin une fois Anzu prête, mais comme toujours il ne la ménageait pas. Elle pensait avoir une occasion de discuter avec celui qui l’avait sauvé au Burger World, mais c’était complètement raté. N’empêche, elle était heureuse de voir qu’il était beau garçon, pas autant qu’elle avait imaginé certes, mais elle ressentait en lui beaucoup de maturité.

_Il a quand même un certain charme… pensa Anzu sourire aux lèvres._

Trop focalisée par ses rêveries, elle percuta un homme un peu étrange. De grande taille, sentant l’alcool à plein nez, il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de s’excuser, mais il ne voulut rien savoir et continua la malmener.

— Tu es plutôt fraîche pour une gamine ! Et si tu te dandinais un peu au bout de ma queue pour te faire pardonner !

— Lâchez-moi !

Anzu essaya de se débattre, cria, mais rien n’y fit. Cet individu à la carrure imposante avait une emprise totale sur elle. De plus, personne aux alentours n’avait le courage de venir à secours. La peur commençait à l’envahir, ses membres tremblotaient… elle puisa dans le peu de force qui lui restait pour le gifler. Ce geste ne fit qu’énerver l’homme qui s’apprêtait à lui rendre la pareille. Ne voulant pas voir le coup partir, Anzu ferma les yeux. Heureusement Mao s’interposa en agrippant fortement le poignet de l’énergumène.

— D’où tu sors-toi ? demanda l’homme saoul.

— Lâche-la… On n’a pas de temps à perdre, lui intima Mao d’un ton sec.

— Tu crois que tu me fais peur gamin ? éructa individu qui essayait de se libérer.

— Bien… Finissons-en alors… répondit-il d’un ton monocorde et froid.

Mao fit une clé de bras à l’homme qui bascula en se tordant de douleur. Il enchaîna par une balayette qui le fit tomber lourdement au sol. Plaqué au sol, il était comme hypnotisé, les yeux dilatés, la bouche ouverte et immobile sous le regard paralysant de Mao. Anzu, les yeux mi-clos assista à cette scène et fut subjuguée. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait un combat bouclé en aussi peu de temps.

— Hé ! l’appela Mao toujours avec une expression froide. On y va ! Et fais attention ! la prévint-il de manière un peu brusque.

— Oui, merci et pardon, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais fit signe du menton à Anzu de passer devant. Elle s’exécuta et prit les devants, tout en jetant quelques coups d’œil furtifs derrière elle, Anzu se demandait comment engager la conversation. Alors qu’ils approchaient du domicile Mutô, la jeune fille s’arrêta, se retourna vers Mao et se lança :

— Je voulais te remercier de m’avoir sauvée… Aujourd’hui et l’autre fois au Burger World.

— Comment ça, l’autre fois ? demanda Mao légèrement intrigué, ne voyant pas trop à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Cette réponse la laissa sans voix. Il l’avait sauvé, mais il n’en avait pas le souvenir ! Un peu déçue, ce fut avec une voix plus basse qu’elle continua la conversation.

— J’avais les yeux bandés ce jour-là, mais j’ai bien entendu ta voix… Donc merci de m’avoir sauvé la vie.

— De rien, je présume… répondit Mao qui reprit le chemin… elle soupira tristement et le suivit.

À la maison, Mao et Anzu rangèrent les courses alors même que venait de l’étage les accords d’une guitare accompagnée d’une voix mélodieuse. Ils rejoignirent les deux garçons une fois leur tâche terminée. Le blond assis sur la chaise de bureau était tellement absorbé par les talents musicaux de son meilleur ami qu’il remarqua un peu tard l’arrivée des deux autres.

— Ahah ! Anzu tu as loupé le petit concert ! Avoue tu es jalouse ?

— Quand on était petits Yûgi m’en chantait tout plein, donc je ne le suis pas.

— Je ne chantais pas vraiment avant, vu que je ne parlais pas correctement… ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai…

— Je vous en chante une dernière, je suis fatigué…

— D’accord ! répondirent ses deux amis sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s’installèrent et Yûgi se mit à jouer et chanter une mélodie des plus entraînantes. Ils restèrent silencieux face à ce spectacle, profitant de chacune des notes. De plus, il les invita à reprendre en chœur les refrains… ils terminèrent leur rencontre sur une note de bonne humeur.

Les vacances se déroulèrent tranquillement, Yûgi était parti chez sa mère dès le jour du réveillon de Noël. Le jour du départ fut bruyant suite aux disputes entre les deux tuteurs du garçon, insultes et menaces furent proférés dans les deux camps. Une chose habituelle comme disait Yûgi à son compagnon avant de le quitter. Mao se demandait pourquoi une telle tension était aussi palpable entre le vieil homme et la mère, mais Sugoroku lui répondit juste « Cette femme ne mérite tout simplement pas le titre de mère ! ». Pour le garçon, cette réponse était suffisante.

Après cela, Mao passa les fêtes en compagnie du grand-père qui le traitait comme son petit-fils. Et le vieil homme en était ravi, car il n’avait pas d’autre famille et ça valait mieux que de passer une fin d’année solitaire.

Ce fut durant cette période qu’un membre de la famille de Mao vint au Kame Game Shop. Le tuteur était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long, vêtu d’un costard visiblement coûteux… il se présenta sous le nom de Karim.

Sugoroku l’invita à boire une boisson chaude afin d’engager la conversation. Ils se retrouvèrent à table à siroter leur thé, l’homme regardait d’un air étonné le grand-père qui hésitait à s’enquérir de lui.

— Je tiens à vous remercier de l’avoir pris en charge… déclara Karim pour ensuite se tourner vers Mao.

— Je vous en prie ! Mais une question me brûle les lèvres depuis pas mal de mois…

— Je vous écoute, répondit-il.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Eh bien, c’est… c’est une longue histoire, bafouilla Karim qui ne sut trop quoi dire. Des petits soucis familiaux…

— Karim, disons-lui la vérité, montre-lui le dossier.

Karim acquiesça, sortit de son sac un dossier rempli de photos et divers documents qu’il déposa sur la table. Le vieil homme examina le contenu tout en écarquillant les yeux, abasourdit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

— Nous allons tout vous expliquer.

— Très bien, je vous écoute, répondit Sugoroku sérieusement.  


* * *

 

La semaine passa vite, les vacances furent bientôt terminées. L’école allait reprendre pour tout le monde, sauf Yûgi, exclu une semaine suite à ses altercations avec Mademoiselle Chôno. Mao était soulagé, son compagnon bénéficierait d’une semaine de repos supplémentaire. À son retour, Yûgi se doucha et s’affala sur le lit, épuisé, les mains et le visage couverts de bleus, de pansements et toujours enrhumé.

— C’est ta mère qui t’a fait ça Yûgi ? demanda Mao qui le couvrit d’une couverture.

— Hum, ce n’est pas bien grave… ça guérira vite, le rassura-t-il d’un sourire. Sinon, tes vacances avec grand-père ?

— Ça s’est bien passé.

— Je vois… tu as réussi à contacter ta famille ou des proches ?

— Oui, mon oncle est venu.

— Vraiment ? Il a dit quoi ? demanda Yûgi avec curiosité.

— Qu’il m’enverra des affaires dans la semaine, qu’il m’a inscrit à ton école et que tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment. Petit curieux ! lui annonça Mao qui lui pinça doucement le nez.

— Pardon… c’est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes, répondit Yûgi.

— Je ne veux pas être une gêne non plus…

— Tu n’es aucunement une gêne, j’aime t’avoir à mes côtés, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi !

Mao ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cette réponse qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il s’allongea à côté de Yûgi et l’enlaça. Ravi de cette étreinte, Yûgi fit de même, c’était la première fois qu’il appréciait un tel contact, un câlin plus qu’agréable.

Le lendemain, Mao se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Yûgi. Il regarda le réveil, il affichait cinq heures vingt. Il avait encore du temps devant lui, donc il prit son temps pour se préparer. Après s’être douché et avoir enfilé son uniforme, il vit qu’il lui restait encore une bonne heure. Il profita donc de ce temps pour se recoucher aux côtés de Yûgi qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

Peu après, Mao était en chemin pour le lycée de Domino. Il croisa un peu plus loin Jôno-Uchi qui eut l’air surpris de le voir et chercha du regard son meilleur ami.

— Hein ? Il est où Yûgi ? Toujours malade ?

— Exclu une semaine, par une certaine Chôno, répondit Mao qui cheminait en direction de l’école.

— Ah… Venant de Chôno ça m’étonne pas, dit le blond qui suivait Mao. Je te conseille de faire attention à elle, une vraie vipère !

— Hum… on verra bien.

Au début du cours, le professeur de math, monsieur Tannin, présenta le nouvel élève, au nom de « Mao Amon ». Ses nouveaux camarades lui jetèrent des regards interrogateurs, ayant tous cette impression de déjà-vu… Présentation terminée, il alla s’asseoir à sa place pour suivre les cours.

À chaque intercours et pause, Mao se leva pour se balader un peu. Il fuyait en même temps le groupe d’élève curieux qui le harcelait d’un déluge de questions. Sinon, tout se passa bien jusqu’au dernier cours de la journée, le cours avec la ravissante mademoiselle Chôno.

Souriante, habillée de son fidèle tailleur vert pomme,elle quitta la salle des professeurs.Elle avait encore en tête les appréciations de ses collègues sur le nouvel élève.

 _Un garçon mystérieux, étrange et un peu sombre. Ils ne disent que des bêtises !_ pensa Chôno en allant vers sa salle de classe. _Encore un gothique ou un métalleux qu_ _i_ _veut_ _jouer au_ _plus_ _malin !_

Elle fit une entrée tonitruante et vit immédiatement le garçon qui lui rappela aussitôt son élève préféré.

 _Oh tiens ! Il me fait penser un peu à Yûgi ! Le panda enragé !_ pensa-t-elle en s’approchant du bureau de Mao.

Soudainement son humeur enjouée se changea, elle ne désirait plus qu’une chose, tourmenter cet élève qui avait l’air ailleurs.

— Tu dois être le nouveau, j’espère que tu ne vas pas être un cancre et me fournir des torchons en guise de copie.

Son sourire disparut une fois que leurs regards se croisèrent. Son souffle s’accéléra et elle sentit ses forces l’abandonner en un instant. Ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus et elle fut prise de vertige.Mao l’attrapa avant qu’elle ne s’effondre.

— Mademoiselle Chôno ? Vous avez un souci ?

— Non, juste un léger vertige… souffla-t-elle en se relevant difficilement. Sois sage, d’accord ?

— Bien mademoiselle…

Le changement d’attitude de Chôno en surprit plus d’un. La tourmenteuse s’était muée en une enseignante zen.

À son retour, Mao vit du pas de la porte qu’il y avait aucune vie au rez-de-chaussée. Il retira ses chaussures, entra et remarqua un mot sur la table de la part de Sugoroku. Cela disait qu’il ne serait pas présent dans la soirée et qu’il ne fallait pas l’attendre. Comme tous les lundis et vendredi soir, le vieil homme allait voir ses amis archéologues, et revenait parfois le lendemain sentant l’alcool à plein nez, encore saoul. Quand Yûgi le voyait dans cet état, se lisait dans son regard un sentiment de tristesse et de remords. En y repensant, Mao en avait mal au cœur.

À l’étage, il pouvait entendre Yûgi jurer à voix haute, ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva Yûgi assis sur son lit, guitare à la main, son attention absorbée par un cahier.

— Mais comment diable joue-t-on ça ? gémit Yûgi qui grattait les cordes de son instrument. Qu’est-ce qui coince !

— Bonsoir Yûgi, lui dit Mao qui le rejoignit sur le lit.

— Ah ! sursauta-t-il. Mao, il est déjà le soir ?

— Oui, tu as passé ta journée au lit apparemment, tu es toujours en pyjama.

— Ah… oui. Je n’ai même pas préparé le dîner en plus !

— Ne te donne pas cette peine, je vais commander à manger. Mais, raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu faisais, demanda Mao en posant ses yeux sur les pages griffonnées du cahier.

— Eh bien, j’essaie de remettre au propre les chansons que mon père avait écrites… Des fois, je n’y comprends rien.

— Je vois…

— À mon tour de te poser des questions, Maître Mao !

— Je t’écoute, lui répondit Mao en souriant à ce surnom.

— Je… je veux savoir ton vrai prénom ? l’interrogea Yûgi avec hésitation…

Mao toujours silencieux se leva pour prendre son portefeuille dans son sac et lui donna sa carte d’identité. Yûgi put voir le nom de « Mao Amon » inscrit, puis Mao lui raconta que suite à des problèmes familiaux, son prénom devrait être « oublié », une réponse qui semblait suffisante pour Yûgi, toutefois inquiet de la situation de son ami.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça… j’aime le nom que tu m’as donné, le rassura Mao qui le serra dans ses bras.

— Hum… J’espère ! répondit Yûgi qui resserra l’étreinte.

  


* * *

 

La semaine suivante, Yûgi fit son retour à l’école, accueilli comme un héros par toute sa classe. Il était le premier élève à avoir tenu tête à mademoiselle Chôno et à l’avoir poussé à bout. Un exploit dont Yûgi avait un peu honte. D’ailleurs, il commença ses cours avec elle qui était parfaitement détendue.

À la pause de midi, tous les deux mangèrent tranquillement, profitant de la salle de classe quasi vide. Yûgi se fit interpeller par son ami Jôno-Uchi accompagné de son fidèle ami Honda.

— Ça a l’air bon tout ça ! remarqua le blond qui piqua un peu de nourriture dans le panier-repas de Yûgi. On a un service à te demander ?

— Quoi ! Tu vas le dire à lui ?! rétorqua Honda les joues roses.

— Tu la veux cette gonzesse ou pas ? cria le blond qui voulut piocher dans le plat de Yûgi, mais se fit interrompre par Mao qui arrêta son geste.

— Attendez, attendez… Racontez-moi ça doucement…

— Eh bien ! Honda en pince pour une nana !

— Encore ? répondit Yûgi qui vit son panier-repas curieusement bien garni comparé à celui qui son compagnon. Mais Mao…

— Mange, lui répondit-il simplement en finissant son déjeuner.

— S’il te plaît Yûgi, aide-moi ! j’en ai un peu marre des râteaux… se plaignit le concerné.

— Il faut dire, c’est suicidaire de s’approcher de la fille convoitée et de lui crier « JE T’AIME ! ÉPOUSE-MOI ! AAAH ! », déclama Yûgi qui mimait les trépidantes déclarations d’amour d’Honda. Ce qui déclencha sourire à Mao.

— Mais ! Arrête-toi !

— Je veux bien t’aider, mais comment ? Je ne suis pas un tombeur !

— Bah, j’ai une idée, déclara le blond avec plein de conviction. Tu vas écrire à sa place des petits mots d’amour…

— Pourquoi moi ? demanda Yûgi en train de manger.

— Car Honda n’arriverait même pas à draguer son ours en peluche !

— Enfoiré !

— Hum… c’est qui cette fille ?

Honda amena le groupe en filature pour montrer l’élue de son cœur. Derrière une balustrade ils aperçurent un groupe de filles, parmi lesquelles Anzu.

— C’est laquelle ? demanda Yûgi.

— La plus belle des cinq… répondit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

— D’accord… Mais… c’est laquelle ?

— Miho Nosaka, celle qui a un ruban.

— Ah ! Elle… je ne lui ai parlé que deux ou trois fois. Eh bah, je ne savais pas qu’elle s’appelait Miho.

— Aide-moi je t’en prie ! supplia le brun à la mine triste.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix… soupira Yûgi.

— Merci Yûgi ! cria Honda qui sauta au cou du garçon qui grimaçait. Je te revaudrai ça !

— Oui, c’est ça… mais je ne te garantis rien…

Les cours de la journée achevés, Yûgi déposa une lettre anonyme dans le casier de Miho. En compagnie de Mao, tous les deux étaient dubitatifs à cette idée…

Une heure plus tard…

Anzu en compagnie de Miho sortait tout juste du club de danse. Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers pour changer de chaussures.

— J’ai mal au pied… j’ai mal aux jambes… bref j’ai mal partout… se plaignit Miho qui se frottait les jambes.

— Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Tu es dans un club de danse ! répondit Anzu qui portait ses chaussures.

— Hum, je regrette un peu… dit-elle en ouvrant son casier. Oh ! Une lettre !

— Une lettre d’amour ? Eh bah Miho, tu as du succès…

— Bof, c’est ennuyeux… tu la veux ?

— Oh non ! Elle est à toi !

— D’accord… dit-elle un peu agacée tout en ouvrant la lettre.

— Alors ?

— Je suis déçue… Ce n’est pas signé !

— Montre-moi Miho !

Son amie lui montra la lettre joliment écrite à la main, d’une calligraphie impeccable. Cette lettre disait :

_Miho,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire, le temps passe et je reste dans cet état confus… Si je me déclare en face de toi, les mots que je soufflerai ne feront que flotter dans l’air et perdront tout intérêt. Car tu es trop parfaite, donc je ne peux pas te dire simplement « je t’aime »._

_Donc accepte cet extrait de cette chanson :_

_Mon cœur est aveugle aux autres regards, il ne voit que toi,_

_Il ne peut pas me tromper même si je le veux,_

_Ton amour m’a sauvé, ton sourire est sacré,_

_Je veux partager ta vie,_

_Je ne vis plus dans le rêve désormais,_

_Tu es plus réelle pour moi que n’importe que les choses de mon passé…_

Anzu reconnut immédiatement l’écriture de l’expéditeur. Elle n’en fut pas ravie, même irritée, carrément jalouse. Elle voulait surtout une réponse à tout ça.


End file.
